The outer skin of the fuselage of an aircraft directly interacts with the atmosphere while the aircraft is flying. This interaction with the atmosphere causes vibrations to radiate throughout the fuselage. These vibrations generate noise that, if unimpeded, would radiate into the cabin of the aircraft and be perceptible to passengers. Because this is undesirable, modern passenger aircraft commonly include a sound-deadening blanket that is positioned between the fuselage of the aircraft and the cabin of the aircraft.
Conventional sound-deadening blankets are attached to the fuselage via retaining spikes. The retaining spikes are mounted directly to any suitable portion of the fuselage, including, but not limited to, the skin and the frame elements of the fuselage. The retaining spikes have elongate cylindrically shaped bodies that penetrate through the sound-deadening blankets to engage both sides of the sound-deadening blanket. In this manner, the retaining spikes are enabled to hold the sound-deadening blankets in place with respect to the fuselage.
While the above described solution system is adequate, there is room for improvement. The retaining spikes are commonly manufactured from relatively hard materials including, but not limited to, metals and plastics. Metals and hard plastics are relatively good transmitters of vibration and sound. Being mounted directly to the fuselage places the retaining spikes in direct contact with the very structure that vibrates and causes the undesired noise. Because the retaining spikes are good transmitters of sound and vibration, because they are directly attached to the structure that generates the undesired noise and vibration, and because the retaining spikes pass through the sound-deadening blanket, the noise and vibration that is generated by the fuselage has a pathway that can effectively bypass the sound-deadening blanket. This bypass can occur in several ways. For example, noise may radiate off of the tip of the retaining spike which is located on the cabin side of the sound-deadening body. Noise may also radiate off of the sound-deadening body that is located near the spike because the spike imparts vibration into the sound-deadening body. Additionally, if the retaining spike is in physical contact with the panels of the cabin, vibrations from the fuselage can pass through the retaining spike directly into the cabin panels which, in turn, radiate noise into the cabin. Also, noise on the fuselage side of the sound-deadening blankets can pass directly through the hole in the sound-deadening blanket if the hole is not snug around the spike. Accordingly, the current arrangement of retaining spikes and sound-deadening blankets in aircraft fuselages increases the likelihood that some amount of undesired noise and vibration from the fuselage will be transmitted into the passenger compartment.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a mounting assembly that diminishes the likelihood that noise and vibration generated by the interaction of the fuselage with the atmosphere will enter the passenger cabin of the aircraft. In addition, it is desirable to provide a method attaching a sound-deadening body to the fuselage of an aircraft that diminishes the likelihood that sound will travel from the fuselage into the passenger cabin. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.